


FMA Prompt

by CoffeeCupCrazy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCupCrazy/pseuds/CoffeeCupCrazy
Summary: Ed sleeps Mustang's way to the top
Kudos: 3





	FMA Prompt

I have absolutely zero clue on where to leave an FMA prompt so I figured I'd drop it here for anyone that wants it.

Basically, Ed sleeps Mustang's way to the top. He did promise Mustang that he'd see him to be Furher. And if these higher officers are willing to be swayed by a pretty face, well who is he to judge. A tool is a tool, and his parents weren't there to tell him sex is supposed to be anything important, okay? And maybe he traded a fun time for some information here and there on his own quest, and it wasn't anything terrible. In fact, some of them were down right awesome, and he'd do it again in a heartbeat. Zero regrets. Some of them, not so. But eh.  
Now Ed has a working little black book filled with everyone from the highest Generals and their wives, to soldiers fresh from the parade ground who are only a year or two older then him. It's been good, fine, everyone is happy. Or they were until the team and his brother put two and two together and somehow they each got their very own white horse and shiny armor to "save him," like some kind of blushing maiden. Screw that. And Mustang, Mustang is losing his mind.

Cause I'm Pretty and I Know It.

I would love to see this written, if anyone wants to pick it up. If you could avoid First Person POV I would be entirely grateful.

Bonus points:  
*The team trying to stop him and him just casually getting around them to continue on.  
*General Armstrong being the first one to suggest it  
*At least one of the higher ranking officers using Ed to make his wife happy instead of himself.  
*Roy/Ed ending.


End file.
